Cable window regulators of this form are used where, in pursuance of the trend in modern automobile construction, the window height is relatively large compared to the height of the wall part of the bodywork or door casing which must receive the opened window. In such cases, a relatively large travel distance must be available to the window regulator in comparison with the height of the wall part or door casing.
Since however there is a lower limit to the bending radius of the threaded cable, the tubular guide must be constructed, at the end of that section of it which is parallel to the window path, as an arc. The catch travels into this arc at the end of its lifting stroke, thus leading to a constrained departure of the direction of travel of the catch from the direction of slide of the window.
In a known window regulator of the type described, this deviation of direction is compensated through a slide-guide extending transversely to the window path, by the engagement of a cylindrical component, for example a roller, secured to the catch and engaging in a slot-like guide mounted on the window. In principle, this form of embodiment has proved satisfactory, but in practice an undesirably large play develops at the slide-guide after a relatively short time, especially because of wear of the cylindrical part or roller, this play resulting in the annoying so-called backlash which occurs at the operating handle for the catch.
It is the objective of the invention to improve the slide-guide in a window regulator of the class initially described, so that it is relatively free of play even after considerable periods of use.